livis_writingfandomcom-20200214-history
Milan Jung
---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Stars :B. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * yeah, but before i embarrass myself even further, i'll just end this * the end. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. said in the voice of one milan jung * right * i'm just gonna start this off * this magic stuff ain't shit * like....really ain't shit * i'm neither white nor a girl but i emphasize with them when they say that 'they literally can't' because i really can't * anyway let me start a history of milan jung, i guess * before 'magic' came into my life * actually, not there * i'm starting before i was born, and there's a reason for it * this is to all of the people who thought it was funny to make jokes about "milan dick" or whatever * my name has a meaning * that's where my parents met * and if you ever met either one of them you'll know because they never shut up about it * at least mom doesn't * it's been twenty years and she still talks about how she 'studied in italy for the winter' and had a 'y/n situation' with my dad, whatever the fuck that is * my dad used to be decently famous???? * like i'm not sure if you wizards know about it * but kpop used to be a thing * and my dad was part of this group called 'lost child' and he ended up leaving for whatever reason i haven't really asked * my mom was a really big fan * i mean she still is because she still has their stuff in our attic somewhere * but like, she was a fan * and my dad was her favorite member and they met in milan and hit it off there * the end game was marriage * and they had me * i'm american, but like ethnicity wise i'm a mess. * my mom's half korean and half indian BUT she was raised in malaysia * my dad's full korean, raised in korea, stuff like that * and then they moved to the us and they had me in la * and then i've had a normal life and i'm continuing to have a normal life * the end * haha, i wish * i'm my parents' only child * s'chill * i never had to share anything * my parents gave me all the attention i needed * i was a cool lil kid haha * and it was always obvious that music was...i was meant for music * my parents would buy me these lil toy instruments and you can look at the photo albums and stuff to prove myself * they enrolled me in these cute lil classes and i fucking loved stuff like piano classes and guitar and stuff * we did kids choir, ugh, absolutely loved it * i was killing it here, there, everywhere * really man, i was a wonder * honestly i don't like magic but my first magical moment was p aight * me and my friends had some scraps with these older kids at school and it was turning out into all out war * i was like...eight and we were being dumb lmao it was some petty fight over something dumb * and like they were chasing us into the boys' bathroom and we were all stuck in this one stall * this right here is where the crazy starts * they had cornered us into this stall, right? right? * and i thought i was gonna die, for real * we were all out here thinking that we were gonna die * and there was some toilet paper on the floor * i know y'all want to laugh at me but listen to me * i had a connection with that toilet paper * literally, i've never had a connection with anyone else as i did with that toilet paper * i was staring at it because i was scared for my life, i didn't think i was going to get out of there alive * it sounds hella dramatic and dumb af * like you're probably reading this like, "milan you're hella dumb" * i was eight lmao, what did you expect? * anyway, i got it to float * the toilet paper * it started to float around, and if i wanted it to go higher, it went higher * if i wanted it to go lower, it went lower * this thing was moving around according to what i wanted * and these kids were like yo wtf * i think we were all like...yo wtf is even happening right now * the best moment was when i got the paper to float right in front of the leader * and then i said "boo" and it dropped down to the floor * right then and there, everything ended * the showdown was GONE * these kids? GONE * me and my friends? celebrating like hell * even though i hate magic, that's one of my proudest moments * i really did it to em * even to this day i laugh, but if i knew back then what would happen as a result...i would've never had laughed * shoutout to my parents, i absolutely love them but * whichever side gave me the magic, they're wack * anyway, i was STILL working on my dream * like my dad would ask me if this was really what i wanted * and even though i was small, i could feel it within me * i know it sounds weird, but it's totally true * like bruh, do you really think i'm out here torrenting programs so i can produce stuff for fun? * nah, we're being serious here * and i was ten when i reaffirmed to everyone that this was what i really wanted * and so my parents gave me the blessing * they told me if i was good, if i was on track with my grades and stuff, that they'd let me go to korea and become an idol or something or whatever i wanted to do * like at the time, i really wanted to audition for a company because it sounded like fun * and i was really excited * young me was PUMPED, we were out here getting pumped for the future * and then.... * okay but like...here's the sad part * all of the angst * the part that i still cry over to this day * the day i found out i was a wizard * and on the same day: the day i found out that we were leaving behind my childhood home for some bullshit place * that actually came first. * it was the first day of the eleventh year of my life * it's clear that my parents were like..."aight, let's not care about milan anymore" * they literally spoke to me about it at breakfast * told me happy birthday and served me with the "dad's job transferred him to england! isn't that exciting! i mean saying goodbye to your friends and everything you've ever known will be sad, but think about all of the possibilities!!!!" * i'd rather not, thanks for the offer tho * and they really had the nerve to be like..."oh at your birthday party you can say goodbye to your friends!!" as if it were a good thing * i think i kinda disowned them from my heart then * at that time, i was like "nuh uh, y'all aren't my parents anymore, speak to the hand" * and so then * right before everyone is supposed to arrive * this random ass stranger knocks on the door * like i was in my bedroom window looking outside to see if anyone cool would come to my party first * and this stranger appears out of fucking nowhere and i'm like 'what in the actual world' * i was also really intrigued tbf * like i really wanted to know who this person was * so i was running down the stairs when my mom opened the door and this stranger came in * and i was about to start eavesdropping but he called me out * it was embarrassing af * he was like, "nah, you come over here too. it's about you" * and my heart rate shot up * you see i had kinda fucked up in school earlier that week because prank and stuff * and i thought he was the police * but i was already called out so i couldn't run away * and this guy sits us all down and is like..."i'm here to inform you that your son Milan Amadeus Hwanhee Jung is a wizard" * i think my brain has recognized how traumatic this event was because i can barely remember what happened after that * i remember asking about the promise my parents made me and this fucker was like "no, it's the law that you have to go to school full-time" like school my ass i don't care about that shit and i was crying and everything * and my parents were like asking about what they'd have to do because we were moving to england and stuff and then he started talking about hogwarts and i was even more of a mess * like i've been all over the internet and i heard the myth about hogwarts and it actually turned out to be real like bro wtf * and i just remember the party starting after that * i had to celebrate my birthday as if nothing happened * as if my dream hadn't just been crushed * as if my life hadn't already started turning upside down * i couldn't even enjoy the cake nor any of the cool af presents i got * it was too much for my poor eleven year old heart * i tried running away but it didn't work out * and then we moved to england and i had to work with these english persons and listen to them go "oh, would you like any tea!" * sorry fam, i think i'm gonna settle for coffee out of spite * and i was still surprised this hogwarts shit was actually real * and it made me hella annoyed that i couldn't tell anyone about it * like yo go back i don't want this i want to be NORMAL * and i've been saying this shit ever since i've got to hogwarts * like fam * i'm sorry but i'm just cruising along. * like how many times i gotta say that i don't care * don't be like Oh yOU'rE gOnnA chAngE i'm not lmaooooo * i don't really care to know about anything that's happening, i just want to go back to being 'muggle' * i had an actual dream and y'all took it away from me * i begged to be left alone but then you went all "welllll you can't so i'll just chuck you in here" * don't be sad because i do the bare minimum to pass, be grateful that i even do that * tbh though it's really funny sending home straight-A grades and my parents think i'm super fucking smart when in fact i'm just doing the bare minimum LMAO * but like yeah * i don't care! foh! * i'm nearly out of here anyway! * let me spend classtime working on my music stuff and streaming muggle stuff on my phone * don't bother me, i won't bother you * the end * oh but check out my soundcloud it's fire trust me 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Milan's model is Song Mingi from ATEEZ, rookies of the year 2019. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) : Milan is muggle-born. 5) Does your character have any special abilities? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of a magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) : None lmao 6) What year is your character in? : Milan is a fifth year. 7) The Sorting Hat has been known to take house preference into consideration. If your character could select one house they believe they are best suited for, what would it be and why? ---- OOC Questions 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? If you do have exotic characters, please list both the name and the type of exotic. Remember you are only allowed one of each type with the exception of nymphs. : Milan will be character number sixteen, and I have two exotic (Caspian Seon, seer and Valerius Kim, metamorphmagus). Comments